


Prolegomenon

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: Rodney didn't know why he'd agreed to this; blind dates never worked out and he either ended up making his date cry or punch him.
Relationships: Past Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 57





	1. Prolegomenon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old SGA story I never got around to posting here. It is unbeta'ed.

Rodney didn't know why he'd agreed to this; blind dates never worked out and he either ended up making his date cry or punch him. Considering he'd just gotten over the last black eye he thought it very malicious of Carson to force him into what could possibly result in more bodily injury.

He glanced out of his window, seeing Carson pull up and hearing the annoyingly cheerful honking. Grabbing his jacket, keys, and wallet he walked unhappily towards his best friend's car. Sliding into the passenger seat he glared across at the smiling Scotsman, "I expect free medical treatment if this ends like the last blind date you forced me to go on."

"Come now Rodney, it wasn't all that bad—at least it wasn't until you insulted the man." Carson clucked, shaking his head in amusement.

"It's not my fault he was deranged enough to believe his ideas on String Theory were correct." Rodney snapped as he fiddled with Carson's radio, killing the mournful country yokel singing about his cheating girlfriend and looking for something that didn't make his ears bleed.

"Not everyone's a genius," Carson grinned.

"Sadly enough, you're right." Sighing loudly Rodney settled for a radio station playing contemporary classical. "So tell me what winner you've chosen for me this dismal evening?"

"I think you'll like him," Carson reached out blindly resetting the station to the country one he'd been listening to. "He's an engineer."

"Oh dear god," Rodney placed the heel of his hand to his eye, trying to hold off the impending headache.

"Tall, dark, handsome…" Carson continued.

"How very clichéd," snorted Rodney.

"He's a pilot," Carson offered.

"I hate flying."

"He's very good at math."

"How nice for him," he pinched the bridge of his nose wishing he'd remembered to bring his migraine medication.

"Stop being so disagreeable, you'll like him. I promise." Carson patted Rodney's knee, grinning to himself; he couldn't wait to see the look on Rodney's face when he met John.

"You know you could save us both a lot of trouble and pain and just agree to be my significant other." Rodney said, his voice holding a thread of hope that Carson would finally cave and agree to date him again. "We already know the sex is good."

"Aye, but it's a bloody miracle I didn't strangle you in your sleep." They'd had a brief but passionate fling, the sex wasn't just good it was bloody phenomenal but Carson needed more than Rodney was able to give and Rodney needed someone who could accept that his work would always be most important in his heart. They split as friends, and now Carson had taken it upon himself to find the perfect man for Doctor Rodney McKay.

"So what's his name?" Rodney asked, ignoring Carson’s flippant comment.

"Sheppard…"

"Carson, I swear if you even mention sheep I'm flinging myself out of this car right now."

Rolling his eyes Carson continued as if Rodney hadn't spoken, "Doctor John Sheppard."

"Doctor of what exactly?" Rodney asked suspiciously, hoping that Carson wasn't trying to pawn off another one of his soft sciences doctor friends.

"Well to be honest he's got a few degrees, I never can remember them. But considering he's an engineer and his proficiency in math I'm assuming they are at least two of his doctorates."

"Wait, he's got more than one?" Suddenly Rodney's interest was peaked. 

Nodding Carson made one of his Scottish guttural noises, "At least three if I'm not mistaken—though something is telling me it's four."

"Four," Rodney's mouth was watering at the thought that maybe, just maybe Carson had finally picked an actual keeper. "I take everything back I've ever said about your dubious taste in men."

Carson just chuckled as Rodney hummed happily beside him. They pulled into the restaurant parking lot right on time and he smiled as he saw John's wild hair through the window. "Remember to be on your best behavior." Rodney ignored him as they strode towards the door, "Seriously Rodney, I like John—I don't want to lose another friend because you've managed to scar them for life."

"Please, it was your own fault thinking a woman might be an interesting change." Rodney scoffed.

"Katie is a lovely young woman and she still bursts into tears whenever anyone mentions your name." Carson admonished with a frown, placing a halting hand on Rodney's arm. "Best behavior."

With a put upon sigh Rodney rolled his eyes, "Yes, mother," and stepped into the dimly lit restaurant. 

Carson stepped towards John with an outstretched hand and broad smile, "John, this is Rodney McKay." 

Rodney stuck out his hand a smug smirk tugging at his lips, "Doctor," he emphasized, "Rodney McKay, Astrophysicist."

"Doctor John Sheppard pleased to meet you." And then John smiled and Rodney felt his stomach flip and his heart pound. If the man standing before him wasn't so beautiful he'd be yelling at Carson that he was having a heart attack, instead he returned the smile and motion towards the hostess walking towards them as he released John's hand.

"Three please," Rodney spoke, trying for polite but failing miserably.

"Actually it'll just be two," Carson said from behind them and Rodney spun, glaring at his traitorous friend. "I'm sorry Rodney, John, but I'm on call tonight and have to get back to the hospital. Please don't let that stop you from enjoying your evening." Carson slid his credit card to the hostess with a smile, "It's on me." Grinning at John he asked, "You wouldn't mind giving Rodney a ride home, would you John?" How the hell anyone so devious could sound so innocent was beyond Rodney.

"Of course not," John nodded, smirking at Rodney.

Clasping Rodney on the shoulder with a muttered 'best behavior' Carson was heading for the front door leaving Rodney gaping at his back and wondering if he could kill someone with his mind.

"So, hungry?" John asked.

"Yes, uh yes," Rodney nodded and followed their hostess and John towards a quiet table near the window, not at all letting his eyes stray to Sheppard's narrow waist and rounded ass.

John thanked the woman who was doing an awful job of subtly flirting with him and turned to Rodney. Rodney began to sweat, his palms damp and stomach rolling. He wasn't good with dating, he was in fact horrible at dating and Carson knew this, the bastard, and yet he still left Rodney here alone with this man who looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ, who was intelligent and handsome...

"You okay?" John asked with concern tinged voice.

"Fine, fine," Rodney squeaked, rubbing the palms of his hands on his pants, taking a deep breath before reaching for his water and taking a sip.

"So, Doctor Rodney McKay, Astrophysicist," John smiled, clasping his hands together around his own glass of water, "Carson spoke very highly of you."

"Really?" Rodney felt a little dizzy, swallowing thickly.

John frowned leaning closer, "You sure you're okay? You don't look so good."

It was at that moment that Rodney realized it wasn't John's eyes, or his gravity defying hair, or his long lean body that was making him dizzy, "I-can't breathe." Rodney wheezed staring daggers at the water sitting on the table--the fucking lemon flavored water! Who put lemon in their water!? "Lemons--allergic," he managed to squeeze past his quickly tightening throat before spots began to dance in front of his eyes and John Sheppard's frantic face wavered from sight as darkness surrounded him.

\--

The first thing Rodney noticed when he opened bleary eyes was the antiseptic smell of the hospital. His first thought was, 'well shit'. Groaning as he shifted in the bed he was startled when Carson wavered into his line of sight.

"So you've decided to join us then?" Carson smiled, patting Rodney's arm reassuringly. "You gave your date quite the scare."

Frowning, Rodney tried to remember exactly how he had ended up in Carson's clutches. "Wha?" Clearing his throat Rodney swallowed past the dryness, "What happened?"

"You had an allergic reaction; been asleep going on three hours now," Carson fiddled with Rodney's chart, scribbling something down before turning concerned blue eyes back towards his friend. "The restaurant had added lemon to their water for flavoring--you're lucky John had an epi-pen on him." Seeing Rodney's confusion Carson elaborated, "He's actually allergic to bee stings--carries an epi-pen around with him just in case."

Closing his eyes Rodney sighed; well this was a date for the record books. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit--if you feel better I'll release you." Rodney gave a slight nod, not opening his eyes as Carson left.

"You know if you didn't want to go out with me there are much easier ways of telling me." Rodney's eyes shot open to stare into the amused smirk of John Sheppard.

"What--what are you doing here?"

"Well see this guy I was on a date with went into anaphylactic shock and I kind of had to take him to the hospital," the smirk would have been annoying if Rodney didn't find it so endearing.

"Thank you," Rodney made a circular motion with his hand, "for you know saving my life and all that."

"No problem," John grinned. "I'd say anytime but I'd actually prefer if you didn't do that again."

"I'll try and restrain myself," Rodney mumbled, grimacing as his stomach gave a turn. He really hated epinephrine.

Carson returned about an hour later and released Rodney into John's care. Rodney protested but the look Carson gave him let him know that if he didn't do as Carson said he'd be more than happy to force Rodney to spend the night in the hospital. As he'd rather listen to Kavanagh drone on about his self imposed importance than stay in the hospital any longer than absolutely necessary he finally capitulated to Carson's demands.

The drive to Rodney's town house was quiet, broken only by Rodney's directions and John's humming. Coming to a stop in front of the house Rodney pushed open the door; leaning down, after he had gotten out, intending to thank John for the drive, he was surprised to find the car empty. Straightening he looked around and found John waiting just behind him. "Uh, thanks for the drive." 

"Oh no, I'm not risking Carson's wrath--I've strict orders to make sure you eat something and then go right to bed." There was a twinkle of amusement in John's eyes at Rodney's indignant squawk. Rodney grumbled as he brushed passed John towards the front door, mumbling about Napoleonic power-mongers and overachieving GQ wannabes. 

John followed closely behind, grinning when Rodney ushered him in with a cranky, "Well come in if you're coming in." 

Rodney stomped off towards the kitchen leaving John to look around his house. The living room was tastefully decorated, and well endowed with the latest in technological paraphernalia. The thing that stuck out the most in the room was the sleek black piano in the corner, sheet music strewn across the top. John wondered if Rodney actually played.

Walking down the hall in the direction Rodney had headed, John glanced into the opened rooms he passed. Every room was spotless except the last room on the right. Inside it looked as if a tornado had struck, books and papers everywhere, pieces of John couldn't even begin to guess what lying haphazardly throughout the room. He guessed this must be Rodney's workspace, though how the man could work in such conditions and actually find anything was beyond John. 

Hearing running water John followed the sound to the kitchen where Rodney was setting a kettle on the stove to boil. "Nice place," John said casually, inwardly smiling at the shocked squeak from the man in front of him, quickly followed by a scowl.

"Do you like tea?" Rodney snapped, pulling two mugs from the cupboard. 

"Sure," John's smile was charming and for a moment Rodney's annoyance at Carson forcing a babysitter on him slipped and he smiled back. "There, was that so hard?"

"What?" Rodney asked with a confused frown.

"Smiling--I was beginning to think cranky was your default setting." Rodney's eyes narrowed and John raised his hands, "I'm kidding."

Rodney huffed but didn't say anything, turning back to wait for the water to boil. When the tea was ready he placed a mug in front of John, leaning against the counter and bringing his own to his lips. The silence, which Rodney expected to feel awkward, really wasn't and he found himself relaxing in John's presence. 

"So, do you play?" John asked after a few moments and Rodney was sure his heart had stopped a beat until he realized John was talking about the piano in his living room and not... Clearing his throat Rodney nodded with a small smile. "How long?"

"Years actually."

"Are you any good?"

"I suppose that depends on who you ask," Rodney said ruefully.

John chuckled as he took a step towards the door, "Play something for me?"

"Uh--I," Rodney blushed. He wasn't used to playing for people; Carson the only one he felt truly comfortable enough to do so with. 

"Please?" Another charming smile and Rodney found himself following John into the living room. 

"What would you like to hear?"

"Well to be honest I'm more a Johnny Cash kind of guy," John laughed as he settled himself in the overstuffed chair facing the piano. "Play me your favorite piece."

Rodney slid onto the piano bench, shuffling through some of the sheet music sitting on top of the piano. Finally choosing one, he placed his hands on the keys, letting his eyes close as he began to play.

John watched in awe as Rodney's nimble fingers danced over the piano keys, the sweet melody of the piece Rodney had chosen surrounding him in a blanket of warmth. He watched the smile on Rodney's face, the way his eyes remained closed, moving as if he were reading the notes in his mind's eye while his fingers roved over the keys with a grace that didn't quite seem to fit the man. The music rose, leaving John shivering from the emotions it invoked until Rodney's fingers slowed, the notes quieting so that John was left speechless in the silence of the room.

Rodney turned, a blush rising to his cheeks as John breathed out a whispered, "Wow." John stood, stepping towards Rodney, slipping onto the bench beside him, a hand reaching out to gently capture Rodney's cool fingers. "That was amazing," John's thumb idly traced patterns on Rodney's skin as he looked into bright blue eyes. Not letting go of Rodney's hand, John leaned in, brushing his lips against Rodney's slightly parted ones in a soft kiss before pulling back with a smile that lit his eyes.


	2. Halves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, it turned out, was a perfect match for Rodney.

Rodney would never admit that Carson had been right, nor would he ever come out and actually thank the man but Carson knew Rodney well enough by now that no words were necessary. And if Rodney just happened to overhaul his computer, fix his long dead coffee maker and drag Carson out to his favorite restaurant for a meal that Rodney actually paid for (all to the never ending drone of Rodney complaining) Carson just smiled and shook his head and sighed with fond exasperation. “You’re welcome, Rodney.”

John, it turned out, was a perfect match for Rodney. He didn’t mind the long hours Rodney spent on his work, as John himself had his own work. Rather than getting upset when Rodney snapped at him, John would snap right back which inevitably resulted in hot, angry sex followed quickly by manly, post-coital cuddling—not that Rodney would ever admit to that either. 

Rodney’s only family contact, his sister Jeannie, adored John and threatened Rodney on a near daily basis that if he screwed this up she’d make his life a living hell. She’d never quite forgiven him for screwing things up with Carson and Rodney, though he disguised it in loud, grating snark, promised her he wasn’t ever letting John go.

It had been three months since John saved Rodney’s life in the middle of a crowded restaurant, since he’d woken up to Carson’s concerned eyes and sent home with a knowing smirk, since John had kissed him and turned his world upside down. 

They spent every other night together, and John had managed to pout, bat his eyes and finally blackmail him with sexual favors until Rodney agreed to give up Sundays working in the lab to spend lounging around in bed with John—Rodney didn’t complain…much.

Today was their three month anniversary and though Rodney had never been one to pay attention to those types of things, he had, in a burst of romanticism he would, under normal circumstances, rather die than admit to, planned a romantic dinner for two to end all others. He lit the candles and glanced at the clock knowing John was supposed to be there around eight. Checking his hair in the hall mirror and patting his pocket where John’s ‘gift’ was he waited impatiently for his lover to arrive.

When John opened the unlocked front door Rodney was practically vibrating in anticipation. John smirked at Rodney as he dumped his jacket and bag on the floor, taking the necessary steps to place him in Rodney’s personal space and sliding a hand along Rodney’s neck before leaning in for a kiss.

When he pulled back, he was smiling, that impish smile that Rodney had quickly learned could mean very good or very bad things (which in and of themselves could sometimes turn out to also be very good things).

“Are you hungry?” Rodney asked, a little warily, the aforementioned impish grin still firmly affixed on John’s mouth.

John nodded, sliding his arm around Rodney’s waist and drawing him in to another kiss, this one deeper than the first.

“Happy anniversary,” he mumbled and Rodney’s heart thudded in his chest. 

The truth was, he hadn’t expected John to remember because they were after all manly men far above such trivialities as three month anniversaries. He had in fact planned this romantic dinner for two, and the gift in his pocket, to be simply a surprise completely unattached to the date – at least as far as he was planning to admit to John. That John had in fact remembered left Rodney, to his utter horror, blushing. “Yes, well,” he stuttered out, “Happy Anniversary…to you…too.”

John’s grin widened. “Did you mention something about food?”

Rodney nodded and led the way into the dining room, his face reddening even more now that he looked at the table, with its burning candles and the good dishes out, music playing softly in the background. He glanced over his shoulder at John, seeing the pleased and amused look on his face.

Rodney pointed his finger at John and narrowed his eyes menacingly. “I am not the girl in this relationship!”

John adopted an air of innocence but Rodney had quickly learned to see past it. He huffed indignantly and stomped into the kitchen for the food. He’d spent most of the day cooking, cursing at failed attempts and puffing out in pride when the final product looked and tasted as it was meant to.

He placed a plate in front of John and set his own down before sliding onto his chair. John’s eyes had lit up when he saw what Rodney had made – turkey dinner, his favorite (and an absolute pain in the ass to cook). 

The meal was, as all of their meals tended to be, lively in both discussion and debate, ending in John staring with unabashed affection at Rodney. Rodney fidgeted in his seat, debating the merits of giving John his gift now or waiting a few days when it would seem less…girly. In the end he got up and headed to the kitchen for the desert he had bought, a chocolate cake of epic proportions and took out the small gift, unwrapping it hastily and throwing away both paper and box before sliding back into his pocket.

When a good sized portion of the cake was gone and both John and Rodney were stuffed to nearly uncomfortable distension, they carried everything into the kitchen and cleaned up together in companionable silence. Rodney smirked when John ‘accidentally’ brushed against him yet again before finally turning and catching John’s hips. “Are you staying tonight?”

John settled his own arms around Rodney’s shoulders and leaned against him, letting his lips slide along Rodney’s cheek to his ear. “If you want me to,” he whispered, his voice husky with desire.

Rodney moved his hands to splay them against John’s back, pulling him closer and grinning at the quiet moan John elicited when their hips bumped against one another. “Oh I want,” Rodney answered, nipping the exposed part of John’s collarbone before cupping a hand around the nape of John’s neck, shifting them into another deep kiss that ended with them both panting, John’s eyes dark with want.

Stairs, bedroom, clothes, bed, all were a blur to Rodney until finally he could touch John’s bare skin, his lover laid out on the bed beneath him. All thoughts of anything but _this_, anything but _them_ disappeared and Rodney gladly let it happen as John drew him down, their hips meeting in a faltering rhythm that sent both of them spiraling into the white haze of release.

Rodney collapsed half on and half off of John’s his fingers playing with the hair on John’s sweat glistened chest and their hearts returned to a normal beat.

“Wow,” John mumbled, his voice slurred from pleasure. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Rodney answered, eyes drifting closed before they popped back open and he pushed up and away from John.

“Where are you going?” John half whined, reaching for Rodney to try and stop him, propping himself up on an elbow as Rodney reached for his pants. “Rodney?”

“Where is it?” Rodney muttered to himself finally crowing, “Ah ha!” when he found what he was looking for. He turned to John with a crooked smile and climbed back onto the bed. 

Looking at John for a moment, he took a deep breath and stuck out his hand. “I want you to have this.”

John opened his hand underneath Rodney’s closed fist and frowned when Rodney dropped a keychain and key into his hand. “A key?”

“Uh,” Rodney looked embarrassed and shifted so that he was lying down again in John’s arms so that he didn’t have to look at John while he answered. “It’s a key…”

“I can see that,” John said with amusement clear in his voice. “A key to what?”

“Here,” Rodney answered with a shrug of his shoulder. 

“You’re giving me a key to your house?” John asked, his voice suddenly very quiet, very serious. 

Rodney swallowed hard and forced himself to look at John’s face. He nodded, his mouth quirking in a half smile. “If you want it,” he said lamely, wincing at the way it sounded.

John’s smile nearly blinded him and Rodney gasped in surprise when John rolled on top of him. Rodney’s hands gravitated to John’s hips as he looked up at him in surprise. John wiggled above him, grinning impishly again at Rodney’s body’s response before he leaned down, key still in hand and whispered gruffly, “Oh I want. I definitely want.”


End file.
